This project is intended to determine whether students gain more emotionally, socially, and cognitively from a program designed to promote such development than similar students gain in on-going educational programs. Psychiatrist William Glasser initially defined this program in his book, Schools Without Failure. The project is designed to assess student outcomes and to measure the classroom and school characteristics reflecting the Schools Without Failure (SWF) approach. Data will be collected on school organization and classroom characteristics as well as student outcomes in approximately 25 fourth and fifth grade classes which are participating in the program in 1974. Similar data will be obtained from comparison classes. In 1975, such data will be obtained in fifth and sixth grade classes. In each year, analyses will adjust individual student scores for IQ and SES. Comparisons will be made between student scores: (1) in participating and non-participating classes; (2) in classes "high" in SWF classroom characteristics and in classes "low" (regardless of participating); and (3) in schools "high" in SWF school organization characteristics and schools "low" in such characteristics.